bloody rose
by tripleXdarkXangel
Summary: I knew it was a mistake to follow the new students but what could I say I was curious. Know i'm stuck in this mess with six guys in front of me with guns,i just can't catch a break


BLOODY ROSE

**Disclaimer:i do not own naruto**

**this is my first story so please tell me what i need to change**

**and i don't know if i should continue i need someones opinion**

* * *

I knew it was a mistake to follow the new students but what could I say I was curious. Know im stuck in this mess with six guys in front of me with guns, but before I continue my rant let me start from the beginning

3 days earlier

"Sakura wake up!"my father screamed to me. When i opened my eyes he was in the doorway staring at me."Come on get dressed it's time to go to school your already late"he said. I looked at the clock. It was 7:40...wait 7:40 i was supposed to wake up at 6 know i only have 20 minutes to get dressed! I turned to my father"what you said you would wake me up if i overslept why didn't you!" He looked at me in amusement. Before turning around to leave he said"sorry i kinda overslept too" He said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly then left the room like it was nothing.

I sighed as i got up to go take a shower. When i got out i quickly went to my dresser and tried to figure out what to wear. My style isn't exactly that great but i don't care so i just put on a pair of ripped black jeans,a red shirt that is under a black vest,and some bright red high tops. It didn't matter about the style of my hair so i just put it in a pony tail.

As i got ready my phone started ringing. It was ino so i answered it.

"forehead where are you i've been waiting for you outside this whole time are you done yet!?"she said. I could feel that she wanted to tell me something she never rushes me.

"Pig give me a second i just have to get something then i'll be down ok?"i said she was really impatient in the morning.

"ok but hurry i got to tell you something big that you might like."with that she hung up.

Ino,my hyper active best friend since childhood. We could never be broken apart,we are just like sisters. There's also tenten and hinata we were all friends since childhood too.

I went down the stairs to see my mom cooking and my dad reading something.I live with my mother Mikari and my father Koga.

I went over to the door to leave"bye"i said to both of mom turned to me and said"goodbye hun have a good day"she said with a smile.

"ok i will"i said before leaving though the door to see ino in her car waiting.

"SAKURA TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH"ino yelled from her car."you didn't have to to yell I was right by the door"i said with a sigh.

"Hehe sorry i'm just excited to meet those new students.I heard from some people that there hot maybe we can get dates with them"she said with hearts in her eyes.

One other thing, she always trys to set me up with someone. I'm just waiting for ino to give up but knowing her she never will that's why she is my best friend,she never give up on anything.

"Ino come on we haven't met them yet plus for all we know they could be ugly and those girls could have lied"i said with doubt clearly in my voice.

She looked at me like I was crazy. She always believed stuff when it came to new students and fashion.

"come on saku-chan I spot a lie when I hear one I don't get fooled easily." she said with a proud smirk.

We finally arrived at the school and as soon as we stepped out of ino's car a bunch of girls came over asking when the new student's where coming a group of girls asking us if the new kids were coming,and who they are.

To be honest i didn't care so i just told ino to hurry up because i saw more people about to come over,and i didn't feel like dealing with it.

As we entered home room we went to the back where are two other friends hinata and tenten were talking."Hey sakura and ino"they both said in unison."Did you hear about the new students that are coming to day"tenten said in a happy mood.

I groaned,was everybody here going to keep talking about this. I laid my head down and put on my headphones waiting for class to start. All I could hear was them talking about the new students. They act like they are movie stars they aren't that important just regular people but I didn't know i would regret those words.

I sighed this is going to be a long day.


End file.
